Blog de usuário:FalloutehFODA/GNR Mistério
O mistério da GNR A estação mais importante é a Galaxy News Radio, ou GNR. Muitos jogadores experientes sabem que você pode matar o locutor, um tal de Three-Dog e ele será substituído pela técnica Margaret. Ela não tem uma personalidade carismática e tem muito pouco a dizer, parecendo que ela não gosta de seu novo trabalho. Ela também nunca aparece pessoalmente, e portanto não pode ser morta. Assim que Three-Dog estiver morto, você estará preso à Margaret. O que a maioria dos jogadores não sabe, é que sob certas circunstâncias, a GNR pode se transformar em uma “estação de números”. Uma estação de números é uma estação que transmite uma mensagem desconhecida em código. Muitas dessas existem na vida real e há hipóteses de que elas fazem parte de uma rede de controle nuclear. Falarei mais sobre isso ao fim deste post. Essas estações existem no mundo real. Mas de volta ao jogo Fallout 3… Ninguém tem certeza absoluta das instruções que devem ser seguidas para poder ouvir a estação de números em Fallout 3. Parece que você precisa matar o Three-Dog, porque ninguém conseguiu até agora ouvir a estação de números com ele ainda vivo. Também parece que você precisa pular a missão “Galaxy News Radio”, onde você ajuda a aumentar o sinal para que a estação possa ser ouvida além da área de DC. Isso é fácil de fazer usando um verificador de palavras ou simplesmente usando o FalloutWiki para olhar aonde você deve ir para avançar na história. Finalmente, você definitivamente precisa escolher destruir Raven Rock. Este seria o gatilho para transformar a GNR em uma estação de números e ela permanecerá assim pelo resto do jogo. Entretanto, é grande o número de jogadores que fez esses três passos e continuou a ouvir a GNR normal, então provavelmente devem ter outros requerimentos que os leitores precisam descobrir, e que não estão completamente claros. Se você for sortudo o suficiente e ter conseguido fazer tudo certo, logo após ter destruído a Raven Rock, receberá a mensagem “Sinal de rádio perdido”, e alguns segundos mais tarde, “Sinal de rádio encontrado”. Você não pode, no entanto, ouvir a GNR apenas porque você ainda não aumentou o sinal e a saída de Raven Rock é fora do alcançe da rádio. Por sorte, Raven Rock é situada nas montanhas e perto de um dos poucos lugares fora de DC onde você pode ir alto o suficiente para pegar o sinal. Até agora, os locais confirmados para ouvir a rede de números da GNR são: * Dentro das imediações de DC, obviamente. Essa é para a GNR normal durante o jogo. * No topo da roda-gigante que fica naquela ilha caipira. Eu não me lembro do nome agora. * No topo de algumas antenas de comunicação via satélite, que você pode escalar na área noroeste do mapa. * No telhado da Tenpenny Tower (N/T: Torre Tenpenny), apesar de que está dentro da área de sinal da rádio normal. * No ponto mais alto da ponte quebrada perto de Arefu. Novamente, esta também funciona com a rádio normal. * Em alguns dos pontos mais altos das montanhas na área perto de Raven Rock. Esta é, obviamente, a tantativa mais fácil de ouvir a estação de números. Quando você sintonizar, você vai ouvir uma velha voz familiar; é o Three-Dog, embora você o tenha matado anteriormente. Você vai perceber rapidamente que ele não parece estar “na personagem”, então eu acredito que na verdade não é exatamente o Three-Dog, e sim seu dublador, Erik Dellums. Erik lê uma série de números em uma voz monótona e depressiva, sempre recitando uma lista de dígitos únicos, de nove a doze caracteres, por exemplo “nove-três-sete-nove-um-sete-dois-zero-três-quatro”. Ele nunca usa números com mais de um dígito, como “onze” ou “quarenta”. Estes números são seguidos por um segmento variante de código Morse. A música “I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire” (“Eu Não Quero Colocar Fogo no Mundo”, de The Ink Spots, e é a abertura do primeiro Fallout) toca logo em seguida. Todas as outras músicas parecem estar inativas na estação de números. O código Morse foi a parte mais fácil de descobrir do mistério, já que o código é fácil de encontrar e muitos sabem de cor. Mas é a partir daqui que começa o mistério. Rapidamente nós obtemos uma lista com um grande número de mensagens em inglês. Algumas pareciam totalmente mundanas e até mesmo engraçadas, como “Lavei o carro hoje, talvez chinês no jantar”, ou “Você assistiu meu vídeo no Youtube? Eu me filmei chutando as bolas de vagabundos”. Como muitos jogadores perspicazes fizeram, é possível notar que o Youtube não existe no universo de Fallout. Mas até onde pudemos perceber, todas as mensagens parecem estar baseadas na nossa realidade, em algum lugar próximo dos dias atuais. Algumas mensagens, porém, são um tanto quanto sinistras, como: “A Rainha morreu hoje. O mundo lamenta, em dias como o de hoje, todos nós somos britânicos.”, ou “Eu não acredito que eles conseguiram. Nada mais resta. O som. Eu não aguento mais o som. Eu tenho uma pistola no sótão.” Só recentemente, um jogador no wikiforums postou uma mensagem que trouxe uma luz ao significado das mensagens. Até então, parecia apenas mais um easter egg que são uma constante em quase todos os games. Ele estava lendo um tópico que havia no forum com todas as imagens conhecidas, traduzidas do Morse para o inglês, e ele viu a linha “um-dois-zero-cinco-cinco-dois-oito-dois-zero-um-zero. Do que você está falando? Sentiremos sua falta.” O jogador percebeu que aqueles numeros não eram arbitrários. Eles faziam referência a morte recente de Gary Coleman, e supostamente, os números eram a data e a hora da morte. Gary Coleman foi o protagonista da famosa série de Tv "Arnold" - e morreu em 28/05/2010 ou (05/28/2010, em data “americana”), precisamente, às 12:05am O jogador então imediatamente leu todas as mensagens e tentou buscar mais exemplos dessa aparente “profecia” dita por um jogo que tem mais de um ano de idade. A próxima mensagem que ele leu o chocou, e o fez alistar outras pessoas para decifrarem os códigos. A mensagem era: “nove-quatro-cinco-quatro-dois-zero-dois-zero-um-zero. Acidente no golfo, muitos mortos. Derramamento de óleo aparentemente evitado.” A esta altura o povo do forum percebia que esta era uma referência a famosa explosão da BP (O acidente da British Petroleum, que começou em 20/04/2010 e terminou em 15/07/2010) O mais estranho é que a avaliação errada do primeiro dia, justamente dizia que o poço não “estava vazando”. A partirn daí, todos os números foram transcritos como datas e horários. Todos os horários foram colocados no jogo em formato militar, e assim permanecem no documento. Rapidamente, os jogadores descobriram que a maioria das datas eram de antes do jogo ter sido lançado, algumas estranhamente faziam referência ao passado: “22:16 Abril 18, 1865. Ele está morto e a culpa provavelmente cairá sobre aquele ator, Booth. É melhor que Johnson não me coloque fora do pagamento.” Esta mensagem estranha despertou nos investigadores dos mistérios do game uma nova dúvida sobre a versão oficial do assassinato de Lincoln. Uma ação deliberada- Será apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto de algum programador? Será uma coisa deliberada para fazer o game vender além da janela comercial planejada? Será que se o game acertou a morte de Gary Coleman, e o derramamento de petróleo no golfo do México poderá também acertar a data e a hora da morte da Rainha Elizabeth? O mais bizarro: Será que Britney Spear irá ganhar um OSCAR ??? A mensagem final é uma das mais intrigantes, por não conter uma data. Mas segundo a mensagem, dá a entender que ela ocorre pouco antes do fim do mundo. Seria a reversão dos pólos magnéticos da Terra? (algo que já está em curso e pode evoluir brutalmente a qualquer momento) O que será que vai acontecer no dia 6 de julho de 2027? Será o fim, do mundo? A data do arrebatamento? O grande julgamento? Ninguém sabe dizer. As pessoas ligadas ao jogo recusam a falar qualquer coisa sobre estas intrigantes descobertas. Embora tudo possa não passar de uma piada de nerd ou um easter egg macabro, uma coisa é bem real: A estação de números. Categoria:Entradas em blogues